vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Possessão
, uma forma especializada de Posse do Espírito.]] Possessão é a habilidade de bruxas, passageiros, espíritos, fantasmas e híbridos de bruxa para inserir o espírito de alguém na forma de outro ser e assumir o controle de seu corpo e mente. Este poder pode ser usado para conceder ao possuidor as funções motoras, sentidos e habilidades sobrenaturais, se houver, do corpo o hospedeiro e geralmente é alcançado através de meios mágicos . A posse é diferente da Compulsão Mental, na medida em que o espírito do ser ou essência da vida tem que entrar fisicamente no corpo de outro ser para controlar o corpo de dentro. Exemplos Notáveis Emily Bennett Em History Repeating, o espírito da bruxa há muito longa, Emily Bennett, possuía o corpo de sua descendente, Bonnie Bennett, enquanto ela estava realizando uma sessão com Elena Gilbert e Caroline Forbes com a intenção de usar o corpo e a magia de Bonnie para destruir o Talismã Bennett antes que Damon Salvatore poderia encontrá-lo e usá-lo para libertar os vampiros do túmulo . Emily mais tarde possuiu Bonnie novamente em As I Lay Dying, quando Stefan e Bonnie invocaram os espíritos para implorá-los por uma cura para a mordida de lobisomem de Damon . Ela insistiu que era hora de Damon morrer e se recusou a dar-lhes respostas sobre a cura. Quando ela dolorosamente saiu do corpo de Bonnie, com raiva de que Bonnie continuasse abusando do poder dos espíritos, Bonnie conseguiu ouvir os espíritos dizerem que Klaus tinha a cura, o que finalmente foi revelado ser seu sangue. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus começou a possuir o corpo de Alaric Saltzman por um curto período de tempo no final de Know Thy Enemy, como forma de chegar perto de Elena Gilbert . Uma vez que ele soube que Bonnie havia recuperado seus poderes, ele decidiu matar Bonnie; no entanto, ele lutou com uma maneira de entender, porque sabia que acabava de realizar o feitiço para conectá-la à grande fonte de magia no Campo de Enterro das Bruxa, e assim seria extremamente poderoso. Klaus assumiu de forma incorreta que Bonnie não estaria disposta a machucar ou a matar Alaric, mas Bonnie continuou a atacá-lo sabendo que Alaric queria que ela o fizesse sofrer. Sem conhecimento de Klaus, Bonnie já tinha um plano e fingiu sua própria morte para acalmar Klaus em uma falsa sensação de segurança. Pouco depois, Klaus deixou o corpo de Alaric para ser posto de volta no seu próprio em Klaus, porque ele afirmou que ele era muito vulnerável no corpo humano de Alaric. Em The Departed, Klaus foi revelado possuindo o corpo de Tyler Lockwood, como resultado do feitiço de troca de corpo de Bonnie. Bonnie sabia que Alaric, que acabara de se transformar em Vampiro Original Melhorado, quereria matar Klaus, então lançou o feitiço para colocar Klaus no corpo de Tyler para garantir que todos os seus entes queridos que saíam de sua linhagem, como sua mãe , Tyler, Caroline, Stefan e Damon , ficariam seguros mesmo que o corpo de Klaus fosse destruído. Esther Mikaelson No Heart of Darkness, Esther mentiu para Rebekah e disse-lhe que estava morrendo porque a linhagem Bennett , que ela estava recorrendo ao poder, foi quebrada pela morte de Abby e subseqüente transição para um vampiro . Esther começou a tremer, como se estivesse a morrer, e agarrou as mãos de Rebekah antes de cair no chão. Mais tarde, Esther revelou à personalidade alterada de Alaric que ela realmente pulou no corpo de Rebekah e precisou de sua ajuda para matar seus filhos de uma vez por todas. Ela permaneceu no corpo de Rebekah até o próximo episódio , onde ela retorna à sua própria para executar o feitiço que transformou Alaric em um Original Melhorado. Em From a Cradle to a Grave, foi insinuado que Esther tomou posse de Cassie, que era uma menina da colheita e que também era a última das quatro meninas a ressuscitar devido à morte de Genevieve . Isso foi confirmado em Rebirth , bem como o fato de ela ter trazido seus filhos Finn e Kol de volta ao mundo dos vivos também, que possuíam dois bruxos chamados Vincent Griffith e Kaleb Westphall , respectivamente. Em Every Mother's Son, Esther desocupou o corpo de Cassie em favor de possuir outra bruxa muito poderosa chamada Lenore, que era aliada de Marcel e que ajudou Elijah , Klaus e Hayley a realizar um feitiço da marca da alma em Esther para que pudessem acompanhar os corpos que ela possuía. Céleste Dubois no corpo da jovem Bruxa de New Orleans Sabine Laurent]] Na Crescent City, Céleste Dubois revelou ter usado um feitiço para possuir numerosas feiticeiras femininas do Coven do Quartel Francês ao longo dos séculos para conseguir uma forma de imortalidade depois que seu corpo físico foi morto em 1824 em um massacre de bruxas orquestrado por Niklaus Mikaelson. Toda vez que ela se cansava do corpo que habitava, ou o corpo não era mais útil para seus planos, ela iria saltar da ponte no rio Mississippi, no lugar onde ela primeiro beijou seu antigo amor, Elijah Mikaelson , matando seu anfitrião corpo e permitindo que seu espírito salte para um novo. Este ciclo continuou por quase trezentos anos até que ela finalmente foi vinculada ao seu corpo original por Monique Deveraux. Uma vez que ela voltou ao seu corpo original, ela foi morta por Elijah em retribuição por atormentar sua família. Gregor Gregor era um Viajante que era visto possuir o corpo de Matt Donovan em I Know What You Did Last Summer usando um feitiço do Passageiro comumente usado pelos viajantes. Ele continuou a possuir o corpo de Matt até Dead Man on Campus, quando Katherine o matou usando a faca de Gregor . No entanto, o feitiço do Passageiro que ele usou apenas permitiu que ele controle temporariamente sobre o corpo de Matt, em oposição ao controle total oferecido às bruxas regulares que usavam um swap de corpo ou de posse ou Passageiros que haviam sacrificado seus próprios corpos para alcançar o controle total com Traveler Magic . Katherine Pierce Depois que Nadia , a filha de Katherine, aprendeu que Katherine estava morrendo de idade antes de ser curada de seu vampirismo, ela ofereceu para permitir que Katherine aproveitasse a herança do viajante e usasse o feitiço Passageiro para possuir seu próprio corpo. Katherine recusou-se em primeiro lugar, porque o pai tinha sempre dito que Magia Viajante era a magia do diabo e porque não queria levar a vida da filha para estender a sua própria. No entanto, em 500 Years of Solitude, depois de ter morrido temporariamente e percebido que não queria morrer ainda, ela finalmente realizou o feitiço do passageiro em uma desavisada Elena Gilbert , que era o doppelgänger e um vampiro, muito para o deleite de Katherine. Infelizmente para Katherine, a força de vontade de Elena resultou em Katherine com freqüência o controle de seu corpo. Isso levou Katherine e Nadia a procurar um Viajante, Mia , que tornou a posse permanente no ''The Devil Inside''. Enquanto Katherine conseguiu possuir com sucesso o corpo de Elena sem suspeita por um bom tempo, Stefan e Caroline finalmente descobriram que Elena estava sendo possuída por Katherine Em No Exit, e Stefan subsequentemente matou o espírito de Katherine para sempre apalpando-a com a faca Viajante em Gone Girl. Julian Julian era um Viajante que realizou o feitiço do Passageiro em um desprevenido Tyler Lockwood em Resident Evil, depois que Tyler esfaqueou a xerife Forbes com a faca de Gregor para expulsar o Passageiro dentro dela. Julian mais tarde observou o quanto ele gostava de quão poderoso o corpo de Tyler era como um híbrido , mas Markos , o líder dos viajantes, lembrou-lhe de não se acostumar, já que seu plano envolveu todos eles voltando para seus corpos originais depois que a Maldinha do Viajante estava quebrada . Em Man on Fire, Tyler conseguiu controlar temporariamente seu corpo em vários pontos do dia, o que lhe permitiu aprender informações importantes sobre o que os viajantes estavam planejando. Markos usou o sangue de Tyler para transformar Sloan em um vampiro como parte de um experimento para testar as habilidades do sangue doppelgänger misto de Stefan e Elena . Uma vez que Sloan despertou em transição, ela foi alimentada com o sangue doppelgänger, que removeu a magia do vampiro e a devolveu a sua forma mortal, antes de retornar ao estado em que ela foi morta por Markos para se tornar uma vampira morta com uma fenda garganta. Isso revelou que o sangue doppelgänger eliminou magia bruxa, incluindo os feitiços utilizados para criar vampiros , para desencadear a maldição dos Lobisomens, para criar o Outro Lado , e até mesmo para criar amuletos de luz do Dia. Na manhã seguinte, Em What Lies Beneath, Tyler acordou no campo do viajante, mais uma vez temporariamente no controle de seu corpo e fingiu ser Julian em torno da esposa de Julian, Maria , para não suscitar suspeitas. Assim que ela percebeu que Tyler havia recuperado o controle, ele se mudou para a forma de lobo, o que impediu Maria de poder julgar Julian. Isso permitiu que Tyler escapasse e voltasse para a casa de hóspedes de Salvatore para informar a gangue sobre os planos do viajante. Enquanto o resto da gangue partiu para a cabine do pai de Caroline para esconder os doppelgängers, Tyler ficou para trás com Jeremy e Matt, que, com relutância, acorrentou Tyler (a insistência de Tyler) para torturar Julian para dar-lhes respostas. Matt, tendo lembrado como convocar um Passageiro para sair com Nadia, conseguiu chamar Julian. No acampamento, Markos estava tão bravo com Maria por permitir que Julian / Tyler fugisse, que a forçou a executar o feitiço para tornar a posse de Julian permanente, o que envolvia queimando seu corpo original. Em Promised Land Julian, sabendo que Markos estava essencialmente condenando-o a morrer, já que agora possuía permanentemente um híbrido cujo vampirismo seria despojado pelo feitiço, ajudou relutantemente Damon no plano de frustrar o plano de Markos. Maria também se juntou à gangue contra Markos e ao resto dos Viajantes, em apoio de Julian, e ajudou os doppelgängers a escapar de Markos depois de serem quase sangrados, o que finalmente levou a sua morte nas mãos de Liv e Luke. Quando Julian soube que Maria morreu protegendo os doppelgängers, ficou tão furioso que matou Stefan, tirando o coração dele . No entanto, antes que Julian pudesse fugir, ele foi capturado por Markos novamente. Em casa, Julian costumava demonstrar a Liz Forbes o que acontece com os vampiros (como sua filha) que entram Mystic Falls, Virgínia , que, graças ao hechizo dos viajantes, tinha sido completamente despojado de toda Magia Espiritual . Ele empurrou Julian para os limites da cidade, o que resultou em que o corpo de Tyler primeiro perdeu seu vampirismo, antes de perder a magia que desencadeou sua maldição de lobisomem, deixando-o como um homem-lobo não desencadeado por um breve momento antes de ele finalmente morrer com um pescoço quebrado, o mesmo como ele morreu quando Klaus o transformou em um híbrido. No entanto, a morte de Julian e Tyler resultou em que o espírito de Tyler foi libertado do Passageiro, e Tyler conseguiu ir ao Outro Lado, onde ressuscitou pouco depois por Liv Parkere Bonnie . A Pedra da Fênix TBA Finn Mikaelson Em De um berço a uma sepultura , Esther colocou Finn no corpo de Vincent Griffith . Em O Diabo Está Condenado, ele foi morto por Elijah por tentar capturar e matar a filha Hope de Klaus . Freya então o ressuscitou (e, por procuração, Vincent) em Te Amo, Adeus. e selou seu espírito em seu talismã em Todos Eles Pediram por Você. Kol Mikaelson Esther colocou Kol no corpo de Kaleb Westphall em ''De Um Berço a Uma Sepultura'', mas isso não foi revelado até Renascimento. No Santuário , Finn Hex Kol, deixando-o preso no corpo de Kaleb com apenas alguns dias para viver. Embora ele e seus entes queridos tentassem encontrar uma maneira de parar o hexágono, Kol e Kaleb finalmente morreram em Te Amo, Adeus. Rebekah Mikaelson Esther queria colocar Rebekah no corpo de Cami no Mapa dos Momentos . No entanto, Kol redirecionou o feitiço e colocou Rebekah no corpo de Eva Sinclair . Eva começou a retomar o controle de seu corpo em The Todos Perguntaram Por Você e recuperou o controle total de seu corpo em Corpo Extraordinário. No mesmo episódio, Rebekah destruiu a consciência de Eva e recuperou o controle de seu corpo. Em Fogo com Fogo , Rebekah matou o corpo de Eva na tentativa de retornar ao seu corpo original, que finalmente conseguiu. No final de Cinzas Às Cinzas Freya revelou que curou o corpo de Eva e ofereceu novamente o espírito de Rebekah a esse corpo, permitindo-lhe a chance de ser um humano e uma bruxa. Ela aceitou a oferta de Freya e voltou ao corpo de Eva antes de jurar encontrar uma maneira de trazer de volta o irmão Kol. Dahlia Dahlia foi capaz de usar Kenning para invadir as mentes de outras pessoas como Jackson Kenner na Noite Tem Milhares de Olhos. Ela mais tarde usaria o mesmo feitiço necromante no corpo reanimado de Josephine LaRue em Onde Nada Fica Enterrado. Metodologia * Quando um vampiro possui alguém, eles mantêm seus poderes de compulsão , como evidenciado pela habilidade de Klaus de obrigar estudantes e Katherine enquanto ele estava no corpo humano de Alaric. * Quando um vampiro é possuidor de alguém, permite que eles ultrapassem as barreiras de convite, como visto quando Klaus, o Híbrido Original, e que possuía Alaric, um humano, conseguiu entrar na casa de Salvatore sem um convite de Elena. * Quando um vampiro está possuído, a pessoa que os possui pode entrar através de barreiras mágicas à prova de vampiros, como se viu com Esther, quando conseguiu entrar através da Caverna Lockwood, apesar de estar no corpo de um vampiro original. * Quando um vampiro possui uma bruxa, eles são capazes de realizar magia. * Desconhece-se se um humano pode realizar a posse do corpo com a ajuda de uma bruxa , uma vez que eles não têm uma retenção sobrenatural. * Quando algumas bruxas possuiam um vampiro ou híbrido, elas ganharam suas habilidades, mas perdem sua própria capacidade de realizar mágica. ** A Hollow parece ser uma exceção para isso, embora não esteja claro como ela conseguiu isso. * Transformar o corpo hospedeiro em um vampiro não transforma o espírito do possuidor. * Os feitiços de posse geralmente requerem um feitiço de preparação previamente no corpo do hospedeiro. * A morte do corpo hospedeiro geralmente é a única maneira de expulsar um espírito da posse. ** Esther é a única bruxa até agora a ter demonstrado que é possível deixar o corpo hospedeiro ileso, embora fosse uma única instância. * A magia segue uma bruxa em seu corpo hospedeiro como prova de Céleste. * Os viajantes que viajam para os seres humanos mantêm a capacidade de realizar magia. ** Não está claro se o mesmo se aplica às bruxas, embora Kol não tenha rejeitado a idéia quando pensou que Esther pretendia pular no corpo de Camille. ** Tanto Dahlia quanto The Hollow provaram que isso é possível. * As pessoas possuídas são imunes a intrusões mentais, como Telepatia e Compulsão , mesmo de Silas , devido a ter duas mentes em um só corpo. ** Embora este não seja o caso de Rebekah Mikaelson , como a mente de Eva Sinclair foi destruída e Rebekah foi o único espírito em seu corpo. * Os espíritos podem possuir objetos inanimados como talismãs como evidências de Finn. * Os espíritos dos corpos hospedeiros às vezes podem despertar e recuperar o controle, embora sejam poderosos, alguns não podem simplesmente fazê-lo, se não poderosos o suficiente. * Normalmente, quando alguém possui outro, o possuidor exibiria traços e maneirismos semelhantes ao hospedeiro, aparentemente por instinto. Isso torna ainda mais difícil para eles serem discernidos. * Os caçadores sobrenaturais , com invulnerabilidade mental, são naturalmente imunes à posse, como afirmou Olivia Parker . ** Isso sugere que a posse tem um aspecto mental. Tipos de Posse Parece haver várias formas diferentes de posse: #A posse do Espírito, a forma mais comum que envolve uma bruxa lançando um feitiço para permitir que um espírito "pular" no corpo de outro, o que lhes dá o controle total de seu novo corpo hospedeiro. #Feitiços de passageiros , que são realizados exclusivamente pelos Viajantes usando o Magia Viajante , e que, por conta própria, apenas dá ao passageiro o controle temporário sobre seu corpo hospedeiro; neste caso, o Passageiro é chamado a controlar o seu navio por outra pessoa que diz um conjunto de "palavras-chave" para convocá-los. No entanto, existe um feitiço que dá aos passageiros o controle permanente de seus corpos hospedeiros, mas envolve um Viajante lançando um feitiço sobre o próprio corpo do Passageiro, destruindo-o no processo e tornando impossível retornar a ele. Se este feitiço for lançado, a única maneira de expulsar o Passageiro da embarcação é apalpá-los com uma faca de viajante . #Kenning, que só foi usado até agora pela antiga e poderosa bruxa Dahlia . Kenning é um tipo de feitiço que permite que uma bruxa possua temporariamente a mente de uma ou várias pessoas, mesmo a distância, o que permite que a bruxa veja através de seus olhos para obter informações e até mesmo controlá-las para transmitir mensagens. Curiosidades *De acordo com Josephine LaRue em Todos Perguntaram Por Você , as bruxas desprezam a posse quando é usada contra outras bruxas. *Foi usado até agora em The Vampire Diaries e The Originals por: Emily Bennett , Niklaus Mikaelson , Esther , Gregor , Katherine Pierce , Julian , Céleste Dubois , Finn Mikaelson , Kol Mikaelson e Rebekah Mikaelson , juntamente com muitos outros viajantes não identificados . *Existem dois feitiços conhecidos que se especializam na posse espiritual: Kenning e Passageiro . *Emily é a primeira bruxa na série a lançar um feitiço de posse. *Maddox é a primeira bruxa na série a realizar um feitiço de posse em outra pessoa. *A temporada seis do Vampire Diaires é a única temporada em que uma bruxa não realizou possesão até agora. *Desconhece-se por que Florença não poderia ser mantida pelo corpo de Jo, já que os vampiros demonstraram possuir humanos e bruxas mortais antes (Klaus possuindo Alaric, Esther pretendendo Rebeca possuir Camille etc.). Embora algumas teorias possam ser feitas: **O navio de Josette não tinha sido lançado com um feitiço de preparação de antemão. **Josette já estava morta, enquanto casos de tal sempre tinham sido com um humano vivo. **O corpo de Josette estava morto há muito tempo e não estava perfeitamente preservado ao contrário de Esther com um feitiço **Essa posse só pode ser possível com um Vampiro Original . **Florença não nasceu uma bruxa ao contrário dos irmãos Mikaelson. Veja Também Categoria:Poderes Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Híbridos Categoria:Sifonadores